


A Helping Hand

by leonheart2012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edging, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Dom Gladio, Gentle Sex, Gladio in denial, Gladio's Gay Awakening, Helping a bro out, Horny, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Orgasm Torture, Probably ooc, Punishment, Riding, Sex Toys, lots of lube, really light tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Prompto is horny, Gladio just wants to read in peace. What compromise might they come up with, and might it be more enjoyable for both of them than they orignially realised?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, I rushed the ending of this because I didn't want it to become a 'slow burn', 'fucking without feelings thing', so sorry if it feels a bit weird in the transition :P

Prompto, for what feels like the hundredth time tonight, groans and rolls over. Gladio sighs and closes his book, glaring over at his young travelling companion.

“ _What_?” He asks, exasperated.

Prompto groans again and gets up onto his elbows, looking over at Gladio like a kicked puppy. “I’m so _horny_.”

“Well then jerk off. I don’t care, as long as it gets you to sleep.”

“Yeah, but I’ve _been_ jerking off. Like, every day. The horniness isn’t going away. I need someone _else_ to touch me.”

“Don’t ask me, then.” Gladio snaps. “Find a hooker or something.”

“In the middle of nowhere?”

Gladio sighs. “Then wait until we get to the city again. Jerk off tonight and then get yourself a girl when we go to Lestallum or something.”

Prompto pouts again. “I’ve already jerked off three times tonight.”

“What? When?”

He shrugs. “Kinda like...in a row? In the shower. I dunno, I’m just really horny. It’s all I can think about right now.”

Gladio sighs again. “Fine. If I jerk you off-”

“No, it’s gotta be more than that.” His face heats with a blush. “I have...lube. Would you…um...fuck me?”

The older man blinks. “Aren’t you...straight?”

“Dude, I’m horny enough to take whatever I can get. Please? Just...take it slow?”

“Yeah, okay.” Still somewhat bewildered, Gladio gets up from his mattress and goes over to where Prompto is holding out his bottle of lubricant. “I’ll go get a towel so we don’t mess up the sheets.” He offers, leaving to do just that. When he comes back, holding the towel, he has more questions, but they all evaporate when he sees Prompto shimmying out of his tight shorts that he wears under his jeans.

His mouth goes dry as the Hammerhead desert. Has he always looked this good? He shakes his head and spreads the towel over the middle of the bed, and Prompto gets over it, leaning down and spreading his ass cheeks, so Gladio gets a good look at his hole. It’s...cute. Tight, puckered, pink. Gladio squeezes lubricant over the area, making Prompto jump.

“Cold.” He mumbles into the bedspread under him.

“Sorry.” Gladio sets it aside and, using just one finger at first, circles the rim of his ass. Prompto’s breathing hitches for a few moments, but gradually evens back out, until he’s taking deep breaths. Finally, Gladio feels ready to push his middle finger past the ring of muscle so, doing so very carefully and slowly, he puts pressure, and glides in with the help of the lubricant.

Prompto gasps at the sensation, tightening up at first before he relaxes and allows Gladio to move inside him. Gladio is surprised by how good it feels inside Prompto. It’s warm, and wet with the lubricant, and his walls are soft. He starts to imagine how it would feel for his cock to be buried in there, but he doesn’t want to hurt his friend, so he continues to stretch him out.

After a while of just one finger, he moves to two, then three, and finally four before he determines that he’s stretched enough.

“Ready?” He asks, as he’s pulling his fingers out, and Prompto moans. Gladio hadn’t noticed just how good his preparations had been feeling for Prompto. His cock has leaked so much precum it’s dripped onto the towel underneath his hips, his eyes are closed, his mouth is open, his cheeks are flushed. Gladio feels his own cheeks heat as he takes in the scene before him. Now he really wants to feel what it’s like inside Prom’s ass.

So, he wipes his fingers on some tissues, takes his pants off, gets on the bed, and lines himself up. He places his hand on Prompto’s hip. “I’m gonna go in, alright? Just relax.”

Prompto just moans again, his entire upper body seemingly boneless. Gladio takes this as consent and slowly starts pushing in. The heat enveloping the head of his cock is heavenly. He wonders how he never thought to try this before. He also wonders, if Prompto’s ass feels this good, maybe his mouth feels even better. And then he continues to move, and all other thoughts burn away.

So warm, so soft, so tight. So, so, so good.

He forces himself to still, allowing Prompto to adjust to him, until Prompto glares over his shoulder, wordlessly commanding him to move. Gladio gladly complies, moving his hips so his cock drags in and out. It feels amazing. More than amazing. Awesome. Incredible. Impossibly wonderful.

“Holy shit, Prom.” He murmurs. “You feelin’ good?”

Prompto moans again in response. “F-faster?” He asks, and Gladio is only too happy to give him what he wants. Prompto muffles a very loud moan in the duvet. His cock leaks even more precum onto the towel while excess lube gets pushed out of his ass and down his thighs. A smacking sound fills the room, as do Gladio’s grunts of effort and Prompto’s whimpers and moans of pleasure.

Gladio has to admit that this is possibly the best sex he’s ever had...so far. He hopes that maybe one day, Prom...or someone else...will ride him, so he doesn’t have to thrust so much. And then he can just look at their beautiful face, see their eyes closed in bliss, their blonde hair...or whatever colour it may be...strewn about their head, their brows drawn together as they reach their peak…

Prompto cries out as Gladio hits something inside him, his cock spurting semen all over the towel and also the bedspread. Another wave hits as Gladio pulls out, then another as he thrusts in, Prompto’s ass squeezing Gladio so hard he thinks his dick might be pulled off.

Gladio, abandoning the idea of finishing at all, pulls out of Prompto and grabs some tissues from the bedside table, wiping up the semen that got onto the bedspread. Prompto rolls over, panting, looking up at Gladio with some unreadable expression.

After Gladio has finished cleaning up, Prompto beckons him over, and asks him to settle against the headboard. Unsure where this is going, Gladio complies...only to have his cock engulfed in heat yet again as Prompto’s mouth closes over the head, his hand working the shaft.

But Prompto has never given head before, and he quickly grows tired of it. So instead, he lifts himself over Gladio’s hips, lines him up, and slides down his cock again, his own already half-hard again. He winces at the tenderness of his muscles back there, but he doesn’t stop as he starts riding Gladio.

“You okay?” Gladio asks.

“Yeah. Feels good.” Prompto pants. He smiles shakily as he moves his hips in different ways until he finds a rhythm that works for him. Gladio just holds his hips and enjoys the ride, his orgasm building slowly.

Soon, Prompto is sweaty, but he keeps going, determined to get Gladio off. Gladio, recognising that Prompto is getting close again, reaches down and strokes his cock, starting slow and loose and gradually getting tighter and faster, until Prompto’s cock gives a few twitches and a miserable load of semen.

Feeling a little sadistic, Gladio continues to stroke his cock while he sucks a mark into Prompto’s shoulder, right where his shirt usually sits, so the others won’t be able to see it. “One week.” He says. “Don’t jerk off for a week, and I’ll reward you.”

“Who says I want-” His words are cut off by Gladio giving his cock a firm squeeze.

“You said it, clear as day, when you chose to suck me off and then ride me. One week, Prom, or I’ll make you regret it.” He starts to pull out, but Prompto protests.

“You haven’t cum yet.” He whines.

Gladio squeezes his cock again, but less harshly. “It’s alright. Thanks for your concern, but I’ll wait the week, too.” He pulls out completely and leaves Prompto’s bed, already thinking about the punishment, because there’s no way Prompto will be able to hold out an entire week without jerking off.

Sure enough, two days later, when Prompto comes back from his shower, he can’t meet Gladio’s eyes. It’s not a sure thing that he _has_ jerked off, but when Gladio steps up behind him and trails his fingers over where he left the mark on Prompto’s shoulder, his head hangs heavy, and Gladio knows.

Prompto looks at him expectantly all through dinner, but Gladio ignores him, making him worry. Finally, when he can’t take it any more, he pulls Gladio aside. “I thought-”

“The week’s still not up is it?” Gladio interrupts. “Or did you think you could just get it over with by being bad? Well, bad boys don’t get what they want. You’ve still got five days. If you don’t touch yourself again, _maybe_ I’ll let you off easy. _Maybe_.” And because he’s feeling particularly sadistic today, he nips Prompto’s ear lobe and gives his neck a kiss before he moves away. He smiles quietly to himself, feeling Prompto’s eyes burning into his back.

As far as he can tell, Prompto doesn’t touch himself for the remaining five days, but by the end of it, he looks like he’s about to burst. He’s also getting irritable and easily distracted. And Noctis has definitely noticed.

“What has gotten into you?” He asks as they’re sitting by the campfire the night before the week is up. “Seriously, you’ve been so...weird.”

“I’m just tired. Can’t we sleep in some proper beds? I can’t get comfortable on the ground out here.”

Noctis sighs. “Alright, fine, but you really need to figure yourself out, man. Tomorrow night we’re going to sleep in a hotel.”

“Thanks.”

The next night, as promised, they pull into a hotel. Prompto seems to be back to his happy self, but Gladio can see just how badly he needs to get his rocks off. He’s excited to check in, which is no surprise, at least not to Gladio, so they get the process done and get settled in their usual room layout. Ignis and Noctis take one room while Gladio and Prompto take the other, across the hall.

As soon as they’re alone, Prompto tries to rush Gladio into paying him attention, to get it over with, but Gladio is having none of it.

“Don’t want the others to walk in on us, do you?” He says finally, which quietens him. “That’s what I thought. Wait until after dinner. I’ll take care of you then.” He turns to Prompto with a stern expression. “And don’t rush me. You’ve been very patient the last five days, I’ll give you that, but you’ve annoyed me so much I’ve decided to give you the full punishment for touching yourself without permission.”

Prompto whines, but Gladio is quick to stop him. “No complaining. You showed me that you have enough self-restraint to last five days, so it’s not that you just weren’t able to hold out. You were testing me, weren’t you? Well, you’ll learn quickly just how much I’m willing to bend.”

He whimpers, but goes back to his mattress and starts playing with his phone. Gladio can see the tent in his pants and smiles to himself. Maybe they’re both getting something out of this.

After dinner, Gladio takes his time washing up his plate, chatting with Ignis and Noct and washing his hands, all while Prompto is glaring at him from across the room. But at least he isn’t hurrying him along any more. Gladio is honestly testing him, because there’s nothing stopping Prompto from just getting up and going into the other room and jerking off on his own. And it’s not like Gladio would blame him, either. He’s stretched him to almost his limit. And, of course, if Prompto decides he doesn’t want this, decides he’d rather try his luck with the ladies or even men out on the street, well, Gladio wouldn’t stop him. But he wants Prompto to know that this goes how he wants, too. He won’t be Prompto’s plaything.

After an agonising twenty minutes, Gladio finally stands and goes to the door. “Coming?” He asks Prompto, who immediately shoots from his chair and follows him out.

Gladio closes the door behind them both before issuing his first command. “Strip.”

They’re still in the hall, so Prompto hesitates.

“It’s ten at night. No one’s coming. Strip.” Gladio wouldn’t ask him to do this if he wasn’t sure; he had looked at the register when they signed in. No one else is on this floor, and there are only a few other patrons anyway. And Noct and Iggy have no reason to come out into the hall.

Swallowing, Prompto does as he’s told. Gladio takes his clothes from him and looks him over. The young blonde is rock hard, as expected. Gladio decides not to tease him about that. He opens the door to their bedroom and ushers him inside. “Get on the bed. On your back. Don’t touch yourself.”

Gladio has no intention of telling Prompto what he has planned. He wants him to be on edge and as sensitive as possible. He goes to his pack and gets the sleep mask he bought at the petrol station earlier, slipping it on over Prompto’s head, but not covering his eyes yet.

“You want this to stop, say ‘Chocobo’, loud and clear. I’ll never gag you unless you ask, okay?”

“Okay.”

“If you use the safeword, we’ll stop everything, and I’ll give you whatever you need. We’ll have a talk, and then we’ll either stop completely, or I’ll change the way I do things, or just not do what set you off again. But I’ll need you to be honest with me.”

Prompto swallows. “Okay.”

“Good. I’m going to blindfold you.” He doesn’t give Prompto the opportunity to agree to that; he just pulls the sleep mask over his face and takes away one of his senses, just like that. Then, he waits. He goes and washes his hands again, grabs the lubricant that he bought, and the condoms. He gets the chair from the dining table in the corner of the room and sits next to the bed, watching Prompto’s chest as he breathes at different rates.

He waits until, finally, his breathing starts to even out, and he starts to go to sleep. Then, he reaches out and touches Prompto’s cock. His whole body jerks as he comes out of his sleepiness, as his body goes into alert mode. He slowly relaxes as he realises what’s happening, then starts to moan as he really gets into it. Gladio makes sure to pay attention to the glans, where it’s most sensitive, getting him right to the peak, before leaving him completely.

Prompto whines and cants his hips, looking for that last little bit to get him over the edge, but it never comes. Because Gladio has something else in mind.

For the last week, he hasn’t just been watching Prompto closely, for every little tick he has, for every tell when he’s lying, for every secret smile when he beats a level in King’s Knight, for every wince when he’s pulled something but doesn’t want to bother anyone about it. He’s also been reading. He’s read about dom-slash-sub relationships, he’s read about the importance of consent and safewords and restraint. He’s read about their roles and who really has control. He’s read about boundaries and feelings and first-hand accounts. He’s read about gay sex, and prostates, and edging and blow jobs and over-sensitivity. He’s read about dry orgasms and cock cages and genital torture and, after watching Prompto’s reactions to his gentle probing, he has determined what things he could try and what things to steer clear of. He’s determined to make these experiences the best Prompto will ever have. Starting now.

He squeezes lubricant out onto his fingers and warms it up, learning about that piece of etiquette almost immediately. It seems to be one of the most basic rules of sex that he hadn’t even known about – make sure the lubricant is a nice temperature when it goes on.

Prompto takes a sharp breath in when he feels the pressure on his ass anyway, but Gladio chalks it up to him not knowing what’s going on. Since he’ll be more sensitive, Gladio goes even slower than he did last week, making every movement gentle and deliberate. As he goes, Prompto starts to relax again, moaning softly.

“Gladio...” He finally protests, shifting his hips, obviously desperate for more. More friction, more stretch, more _anything_.

Gladio denies him by pulling away entirely. He looks down at Prompto as he pouts and squirms. _So cute_ , Gladio thinks, then immediately scolds himself. He’s trying to remain separate. To give Prompto only what he needs. To be a good dom. No feelings, only a business-like exchange of pleasure.

To distract himself, he starts stroking Prompto’s shaft again, making him whimper. Gladio knows he must be feeling sensitive, so he loosens his hold and strokes only lightly. Prompto squirms, his hands balling into fists in the bed sheets. Gladio waits two, three, four...five...six – then he bends down and takes Prompto’s cock into his mouth, creating a gentle suction as he bobs his head.

The change in sensations causes Prompto to have his first orgasm of the night, stifling his moans with his hand, Gladio swallowing everything Prompto has to give, which is a lot, given that he’s barely cum all week. But Gladio doesn’t let up just because Prompto has cum. This is a punishment, after all. He keeps sucking Prompto off, keeping the suction to a minimum, just concentrating on maintaining warmth and friction. Prompto whimpers as the sensation gets to be too much, pushing into oversensitive territory.

Gladio takes this cue and switches tactics, pulling his mouth away and leaving his cock alone entirely for a few moments before coming back with a pocket pussy. He slides it over Prompto’s cock, already slick with lubricant, and moves it over his sensitive appendage, causing the most wonderful noises to be ripped from the younger man’s throat.

As Prompto gets closer and closer to another orgasm, Gladio lubes up his other fingers and slides them down to Prompto’s ass again, pressing in to just the first knuckle and wriggling them around a little, wanting to stretch him open, but slowly.

Prompto gasps, another hot spurt of cum covering his stomach. Gladio’s tongue tingles, and he wonders if it would be overstepping a boundary to lick that cum up. He’s not sure he’s supposed to, but he had enjoyed his earlier taste. Might even be becoming addicted to it. He brushes the thought aside again, wanting to stay away from the emotions swirling. He’s going to give Prompto what he needs.

A long, low, drawn-out whimper lets him know that he’s been paying too much attention to Prompto’s cock. He pulls the pocket pussy away, and Prompto’s body sags into the mattress.

“Doing alright?” Gladio asks.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Can I get some water though?”

Gladio goes over to the sink and gets a glass, filling it with water and bringing it back over. He strokes over Prompto’s hair, helping him sit up and resting his shoulder against his chest. His pale skin is such a contrast to Gladio’s tan. He barely resists the urge to stroke over the smooth, freckled skin. He looks so _cute_. The line of his neck, the way he fits so perfectly in his arms, the thin lips pressed to the glass, the flushed cheeks, the elegant hands, the long, perfectly muscled legs. The legs of a runner. Every part of him is gorgeous. Even his cock is beautiful; average in size, a perfect bulbous head, foreskin to cover it and keep it moist and sensitive, slightly curved to the right. Gladio allows himself one brush of lips against his forehead.

He takes the glass back to the kitchen before resuming. He starts by concentrating on Prompto’s ass, stretching him out with his fingers, pressing them against his rim before they slip in. As he watches Prompto writhe in an overload of pleasure, he realises he’s never going to be able to keep his emotions separate from this. Prompto is way too gorgeous, way too generous and loving and friendly and honest and compassionate, for Gladio to feel anything but love when he looks at him. After watching him so closely for the past week, he had come to love every tic of his. Every smile, every frown. Those eyes, too.

Gladio, without even thinking, reaches up and takes the blindfold off. Prompto blinks up at him. “Gladio?”

“I want you to see for this.” He says gently. He leans over Prompto and gives him a gentle kiss. “You’ve taken your punishment so well. Now comes the reward.”

Prompto’s arms link around his neck, and he brings Gladio into another kiss. “I’m so glad you...I thought you might not feel the same way about me. I mean, since that night...I’ve...I couldn’t wait for you to touch me again.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Touch me, Gladio. _Fuck_ me.” He opens his eyes, catches Gladio’s and doesn’t let them go. “Please.”

Gladio is in way too deep, now. He leans forward and gives Prompto another kiss. One that lasts longer, goes deeper. He is so in love with Prompto already. And he obliges him. His arm snakes under his shoulders, holding him closer while he pushes his cock up to Prompto’s hole, and slowly presses in. Prompto moans, holding him closer in turn. His legs wrap around Gladio’s waist, and they kiss again.

“I’m gonna take you out on a date, baby. Promise.” He kisses him. “It’s gonna be so good. You’ll love it.”

“Where?”

“To the mountains, I think. A restaurant out there, overlooking a waterfall. It’ll be beautiful. We’ll slow dance.”

Prompto laughs softly. “So romantic.” A smile spreads over his face. “I like it.” It’s a quiet, private smile. Just for the two of them. Gladio feels himself return it. His lips find Prompto’s, and then slide down, even further, to his neck, where he nibbles as his hips keep moving.

He’s not going anywhere fast; he doesn’t mind how long this takes. He just wants to stay here with Prompto forever.

“Take your shirt off?” Prompto asks softly, and Gladio stops to do as he asks. Prompto runs his fingers over Gladio’s torso. He runs them down to where they’re joined. He runs them down Gladio’s arms, links them with Gladio’s.

Gladio’s heart swells, and he leans forward again, giving him a deep kiss. An underlying sadness penetrates the mood, and Gladio stills himself, already dripping with sweat.

“What’s wrong?” He asks gently, brushing Prompto’s hair out of his eyes.

Prompto looks away. “Nothing.”

Gladio grips his chin, stroking his cheek until Prompto looks at him again. “Please don’t lie to me. What’s wrong?”

The younger sighs and closes his eyes. “Don’t...don’t leave me? I know...it’s my first relationship and things might not work out but...after that. Don’t leave me.” He swallows. “My parents-” He cuts himself off abruptly, but Gladio’s pretty sure he understands.

“I won’t. No matter what happens. I know you’re a good person. No matter what happens in our relationship, that won’t change.”

Prompto sighs again, in relief this time, but Gladio can tell he’s finished. So, Gladio pulls out, still without having an orgasm in more than a week, but that’s not important to him. Right now, Prompto is what’s important. So, he wraps him in his arms and gives his hair a kiss. “I’m right here, baby. And I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally another story. Sorry about the delay, if there are any who follow me specifically. Been a bit of a ghost town out there recently, but I'm still thinking about Promptio :P Anyway, glad you all enjoyed, and are staying safe. Hopefully it's not too long before we're all getting out there again.


End file.
